


A Hole In My Life

by The__Squealer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what it’s like to have a hole in my life. It’s been there as long as I can remember.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole In My Life

“I know what it’s like to have a hole in my life. It’s been there as long as I can remember.” She had told Lincoln, and being strangely open with someone she had only just met. Her whole life she’d a strange feeling, as if something was missing, it was a feeling she’d always noticed but never truly realised what it was until she was in her early teens. Throughout the years she’d tried to find something to fill the hole, school work, few friends, her job and the occasional lover, though she always noticed that as the years went by it just seemed to continue to grow. At one point she thought she had finally found it, what was meant to replace the hole in her life and finally make her feel like nothing was missing when she’d fallen in love with John Scott but then he had died and it just felt like it had grown. Working with Fringe Division helped her forget it was there for a short time, but every so often in the dark of night something made her remember and then, four years into Fringe Division, when a strange man claiming to be Peter Bishop suddenly appeared, that hole in her life slowly began to fill. At first the feeling frightened her, it worried her that a man she had never met could have such an effect her, but then the memories of the original timeline, of who she was meant to be began to return and with a moment in the street just outside of her apartment, when the man she loved so much that she’d cross into another universe for realised that she had been his Olivia all along wrapped her arms around him, she finally felt whole. It was then she realised, that in every timeline and every universe her and Peter were meant to be together, that without him she’d always have a missing piece.


End file.
